


one day like this

by Mercurians



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWY (Porn With Yammering), bday fuckin, heads up Tsukasa is 17 in this, if that bothers you, requisite Knights fic banter, requisite Knights fic stray kitten, tendie leokasas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurians/pseuds/Mercurians
Summary: Knights celebrates Tsukasa's birthday in Florence
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	one day like this

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic after Requiem, upon realizing that based on the Japanese school calendar, Tsukasa's birthday may very well have happened during Knights' Florence trip. Sat on it for a year and managed to finish, fittingly, for Tsukasa Day 2020.
> 
> Happy birthday, darling best boy. Here is the nut you so deserve. <3

“Kasa-kun, hand it over.”

Tsukasa looks up at the familiar nickname and meets Izumi’s stern gaze. Shoving his phone into his pocket below the table, Tsukasa blinks innocently.

“Hm? Are you taking my plate, Sena-senpai?”

“Not your plate, brat.” Izumi holds out a hand, expression steady and unamused. “Give me your phone.”

“Ah, I’m terribly sorry.” Tsukasa squirms a bit where he’s seated on the floor while burying the phone deeper in his pocket, then holds his hands up above the table, as if to show surrender. “I realize that it was quite rude of me to use my smartphone during dinner. It seems I had gotten too comfortable and forgotten my manners. I’ve put it away now, so you don’t have to worry any longer.” With that, Tsukasa starts for his fork, intending to continue his plate of takeout, before Izumi reaches across the table and pulls it away.

The rest of Knights, also seated around the low table in Izumi’s apartment, watch this scene unfold with some amusement.

“Does it sound like I’m joking around or something? You’ve said that three times already.”

Izumi’s voice has an especially harsh edge, barely perceptible, that belies his growing impatience. Ritsu notices immediately and delivers a warning with a smile. “Uh oh, Suuchan. You made him mad.”

Arashi takes this moment to cut in helpfully. “Tsukasa-chan, can it really not wait until later? Ousama or not, your birthday should be a chance to relax, right?”

Tsukasa sits up a bit taller at the title. He’d been officially crowned just three nights prior, and hearing the title applied to himself still feels a bit surreal. In this moment, however, as he intercepts the pitying gazes of all four of his seniors at his seventeenth birthday dinner, it makes him feel rather childish.

“It’s not as though it cannot wait, Narukami-senpai.” Embarrassed, Tsukasa reluctantly meets his senior’s gaze. “I am only exchanging a few emails with local connections. Tomorrow we will be spending several hours on a plane, and once we arrive in Japan, the difference in timezones will make these communications rather tricky to coordinate. So-- so in a sense, I am actually saving myself some trouble if I respond now.”

“I dooon’t care,” Izumi remarks, hand still stubbornly outstretched. “Look, all of your seniors are here, at a birthday party that we threw for _you_. You’re really gonna ditch us to play on your phone? There’s a limit to how rude you can be, Kasa-kun.”

Tsukasa flushes. Before he can open his mouth with a response, however, something tugs at his pocket. Registering the movement, Tsukasa slaps a hand to his thigh, but he finds the pocket already empty. There is some shuffling below the table until Ritsu emerges. He holds up the phone with a smile.

“Not smart to let your guard down, Suuchan. Traitors lurk around every corner~”

“Ritsu-senpai--!”

Ritsu tosses the phone toward Izumi, who catches it in midair, then stashes it in his breast pocket. “You can have this back when you leave for your hotel.”

“Sena-senpai, please. I recognize that I was rude, but taking my belongings is really not necessary.”

But even as the words leave his mouth, Tsukasa know there’s no use arguing. Izumi pointedly ignores his protests, returning to his dinner, and Arashi sends a consoling smile.

“Look on the bright side, Tsukasa-chan. Now you can enjoy your birthday dinner with an excuse not to worry about work. This is your night, so why not indulge yourself for once? Look, if you finish all your food, I’ll bring out your cake!”

Tsukasa frowns. “There is no need to bribe me as you would a child, Narukami-senpai....” But thinking about the chocolate cake waiting in Izumi’s fridge, he picks up his fork anyway. For a moment, the commotion between his unitmates dies down.

The silence lasts only a moment, however, before Ritsu hums softly. “Tsukipi’s been quiet, huh.”

Indeed he has. The fact dawns on Tsukasa, who glances up with the fork still stuck in his mouth, looks across the table, and meets Leo’s gaze. He freezes, met with a familiar look.

A smile in his bright green eyes, a gaze of undeniable fondness. A gaze focused on Tsukasa. Eye contact that lingers, just a few seconds too long, before he breaks away with a mirthful laugh. (Tsukasa feels his hair stand on end.)

“Wahahaha! I guess I am? It’s nothing, nothing! Just thinking—you guys are all the same as ever!” Leo Tsukinaga kicks out his legs under the table, wiggling into a more comfortable position. “It’s good, no, it’s really great! Something that always changes but always stays the same.... Mm, there’s something really interesting about that?”

Tsukasa takes the fork out of his mouth, fixing his gaze on an empty spot on the table as he wills his heartbeat to slow down. If he’s honest with himself, he feels a bit spoiled when Leo looks at him this way. Somehow... overindulged.

But at the same time, hopelessly deprived. It’s only an expression, after all. And one that he’ll be separated from again by nine thousand kilometers, starting tomorrow.

As his seniors continue their chatter, Tsukasa eats absentmindedly, choosing to think of his cake in the fridge rather than the blissful indulgence of other fantasies.

* * *

About two hours pass: dinner, dessert, and countless wandering conversations. At one point, Arashi muses that they’re all above the legal drinking age in Italy, a comment that Izumi responds to with scorn. (“Do you really want to see _this idiot_ drink? You want to deal with how annoying he’d be?” Leo laughs, not even denying it.) Tsukasa, on his part, doesn’t mind spending the night sober in the slightest. In spite of his earlier anxieties, he feels lightweight once he relaxes into the company of his fellow Knights, a sort of calm that he’s glad to achieve without intoxication.

But suddenly, in the midst of a conversation, Leo sits up. “Oh! Oh—Sena, did I forget?”

“Forget what? You’re asking me?”

Leo is already on his feet. He retrieves his jacket from the arm of Izumi’s couch and throws it on. “Viola! It’s been all day, I’ve gotta check on her.”

Tsukasa’s head tilts. “Viola?”

“Riiight, right,” Izumi responds, shrugging apathetically. “Go quickly.”

Leo grins. “I’ll tell her Sena sends his love, wahaha! Oh, Suo--” He turns to Tsukasa, excitement in his eyes. “Miss Viola is a visitor of La Casa Tsukinaga! Just a stray, a little too young to be all on her own, so I took her in. Ah, but she seems pretty comfortable living indoors? So I’m thinking she might be a runaway, maybe abandoned, hm....” He fumbles with the zipper on his jacket for a moment, but finally clasps it properly, zipping up to his chin. “Anyway, I’m looking after her until she finds a good home!”

Arashi smiles dubiously. “Stray cats sure have their ways of finding you, don’t they...?”

“Hasn’t it been a whole week already?” Izumi chimes in. He casts Leo a stern glare. “You know if you don’t find a home for her, you can’t take her back to Japan in your suitcase. And I sure as hell won’t be taking her, you _won’t_ make that my job, got it?”

Leo laughs, unfazed by the lecture, and leans on the couch. “You liar Sena, even if you act heartless, we all know you’d never leave a poor defenseless kitten all alone! Your sense of chivalry is too strong for that, and—plus, you’re a softy to begin with?” Leo rushes to the doorway, picks something up, and returns, jumping over the arm of the couch to land firmly on its cushions. He ignores Izumi’s protests at the treatment of his furniture, putting on the pair of socks he’s retrieved.

“Anyway, as for a home, I’m working on it! I can’t give her to just anybody, and you know, the language barrier makes it pretty tricky?”

Arashi cuts in again. “You’ll be back in a few minutes though, right? Don’t wander off.”

“Wander off....” Leo pouts, responding with a growl in his tone. “Naru, hey, watch it! You’re not talking to a kid. And besides....” He turns, directing his next airy comment at Tsukasa. “If I disappear, just send Suo after me again, wahaha!”

All at the table look in his direction, but Tsukasa fails to notice, apprehensive gaze fixed on Leo. There are gears working his mind, a dangerous thought coming together. Even as Ritsu and Arashi pick the conversation back up, he ignores them and deeply considers the decision he’s about to make.

Leo at last heads for the door, stepping into his shoes at the entrance.

Before he can get a hand on the doorknob, Tsukasa calls his name. “Leo-san?” The composer jolts.

“Hm, me?” Stepping back from the door, Leo smiles. “Oh, you’re talking to me, right? Not someone else? I’m still not used to that!”

“May I come with you?”

Tsukasa’s direct question cuts through Leo’s chatter, and it silences the room. Though all of Knights’ attention is fixed on him, Tsukasa remains unfazed. “To meet the kitten,” he says. “Your Viola.”

Even before he gives a response, Leo’s grin is all the answer Tsukasa needs.

* * *

Viola is, perhaps, one of the smallest things Tsukasa has ever seen. Granted, his experience with kittens is quite limited, and she is much larger than Little John’s kittens had been on one late summer evening, sprawled out on the floor in the Archery Dojo, a memory that tastes like green tea and bittersweet nostalgia. But her tininess is undeniable. Something in the way she stretches out her thin, awkwardly-long legs and reaches for Tsukasa with too-large paws, the way her eyes and ears are still much too big for her face. It’s absurd, and delightful.

Tsukasa and Leo sit side-by-side on the couch, both giving their gentle pats and attention to the kitten, who is nestled in the gap between them. Tsukasa had expected a lot of things before arriving at Leo’s apartment—bare walls, sparse furniture, a big mess. The one-bedroom residence, however, has been rented out pre-furnished, and aside from piles of loose paper surrounding Leo’s keyboard in one corner, and Viola’s bowls and cat toys accumulating in the kitchen, it’s surprisingly well-kept. The home of a man in transit, Tsukasa supposes.

(It’s nice, he decides. But not cozy, not warm or even fun. It’s nothing at all like Leo himself.)

Tsukasa’s attention is drawn back to the present moment, as Viola nicks playfully at Tsukasa’s fingers with her clumsily-unsheathed claws. “Ouch, how rude!” he muses gently, a smile in his voice. “This is a very bad habit, you know. Tell me, dear Viola, is this how Leo-san has taught you to treat your guests? You aren’t learning these bad manners from him, are y-- _ow_!”

Tsukasa pulls back, a sharp pain cutting into the knuckle of his pointer finger. He glances at it, confirms that the kitten has barely broken skin, and puts the finger in his mouth to nurse the wound. Across from him, Leo laughs.

“Ohh, Viola, nice work, nice work! O great deliverer of karma~ Next time bite off his finger while you’re at it, wahah!”

Tsukasa takes his finger from his mouth, holds back a smile while he answers indignantly. “You may laugh, now, Leo-san, but know that karma is an impartial force. Take care that she does not someday bite the very hand that feeds her.”

He expects Leo to protest, but instead, the composer hums thoughtfully. He scratches at Viola’s belly. “Hmm, Suo can say the scariest things with the prettiest words, can’t he, Viola? He speaks like a fancy old book. Sometimes, right in the middle of it, I can forget he’s even talking to me.”

Tsukasa shakes his head, unsatisfied. “I believe I make a point to say what must be said. If my words do not reach you, or if you forget, then I shall repeat them as many times as is necessary.”

At this, Leo smiles, his gaze drifting up to Tsukasa’s face. “Mm, I know,” he says, but then adds, “or at least, I’d expect it? Because that’s what Suo does. Always so reliable—you’re the same as ever, you know.”

Tsukasa doesn’t know what expression Leo makes after that, because he stares across the room, his eyes fixing on an empty spot on the wall. A desperate curiosity grows in his mind, a budding notion he cannot ignore. The hands folded in his lap squeeze tight.

How does one articulate such a thought? Tsukasa opens his mouth, compelled to fill the now-weighty silence, hoping that the words find him along the way.

“You know... it’s quite impressive, to be regarded as exactly the same, even after the better part of a year. Truthfully, I have mixed feelings about it. Still, I cannot help but wonder....” Tsukasa swallows hard. “Is staying the same, enough? Does it not... grow boring, for someone like you?”

The statement sounds so childish by the end. Tsukasa curses the undignified, obvious way he’s asked for reassurance, but before he can dwell on it too long, Leo is mumbling something in reply.

“What’s ‘someone like you’ supposed to mean....” He seems to skip over that, though, and continues more clearly. “Hm, and when did I say ‘exactly the same?’ Don’t put words in my mouth, Suo~!”

Tsukasa chances a glance at Leo, whose expression has turned hard and frustrated. It seems that Tsukasa isn’t the only one struggling with words. Eventually, the look softens. “But to answer your question... nuh-uh, nope. It never gets boring. Not when it’s Suo—not in a million years.

“I think I could write a new song for every day we spend together.”

Tsukasa’s heart jumps in his chest.

“Besides,” Leo continues, the beginnings of a confident grin dawning over his face, “even if you’re the same, you’ve changed a lot, too? And now you’re seventeen.... I’ve watched you grow this year in all sorts of ways.”

He raises one hand, brushes it lightly against Tsukasa’s hair.

“My brave and honest Suo~”

There’s no mistaking it after that. The myriad connotations of such a proclamation are not lost even on the clumsy, inexperienced heart of Tsukasa Suou. In the past hour, he has dared to find himself alone with Leo Tsukinaga, memories of the heartfelt words and longing glances exchanged at their Requiem still intoxicatingly recent, still felt between them like something tangible, inescapable. From here, he doesn’t think twice.

“I _have_ changed,” Tsukasa says. He closes the distance between them.

Tsukasa finds Leo’s lips, and neither Knight shows a moment’s hesitation. Leo’s kiss is warm and soft and gentler than anything Tsukasa has yet experienced from his former king. Even lacking experience, it’s surprising how he seems to match Leo’s rhythm in an instant. His hands find the composer’s waist just as Leo’s arms hook around his shoulders.

His thoughts become a blurry haze in the midst of their desperate kiss. Tsukasa barely registers the feeling of Viola crawling out from between them on the couch, her paws hitting the floor with a soft thump. She seems to move away and surely withdraws from Tsukasa’s thoughts entirely. Especially as Leo takes advantage of the extra space and pulls his legs onto the couch, their torsos pressing tightly together. Almost instinctively, Tsukasa pulls him closer. He moves one hand against Leo’s back, fingertips drawing up his spine, and is delighted at the way Leo arches in response.

As if in retaliation, Leo nips at Tsukasa’s lower lip. Tsukasa takes back anything he thought about Leo’s kiss feeling gentle, but as he gasps involuntarily against the other’s mouth, he has no regrets at all.

Isn’t this too fast? The thought blearily occurs to Tsukasa. Just a moment ago they were awkwardly averting their gazes, and now they find purchase in tangled embraces and experiment with touches without a trace of fear.

The realization is enough to give Tsukasa pause. Needing only to straighten out his thoughts, he pulls back from the kiss.

When their lips part, his eyes open, and Leo’s gaze awaits him. It’s as though the air between them grows ten degrees hotter. Those half-lidded green eyes, barely focused, are clouded over in longing. They both struggle to catch their breath. But what comes a moment later, a twist of Leo's lips that blossoms into an easy, dreamy smile, puts it all in perspective.

He remembers how long he has wanted this.

Remembers not the countless times they changed backstage before a live, but the first time Tsukasa ever glanced at his king’s naked back with a surprise interest that left his stomach in knots. Remembers grasping Leo’s hand to pull him away from some irrelevant distraction and secretly observing the way their entwined fingers fit together. Remembers once seeing Leo’s lips move and suddenly wondering how they may taste.

And then, the imaginings that make his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. Long evenings spent in the archery dojo, and the mounting desire to see what Leo’s uniform would look like slowly pulled off his shoulders, peeled away from his body on the hardwood floor. Fantasies of what may happen under the kotatsu, secret touches Leo might shamelessly offer while Tsukasa struggles to school his expression into something unaffected. Nights he spent in his bedroom, languidly touching himself while his mind is occupied by thoughts of Leo writhing in Tsukasa’s very own bed, moaning loud enough that any passing servant might hear and grow privy to their young master’s scandalous conquest.

Every notion, from tender to longing to desperate to shamefully absurd. They built up over the course of several months. And now, Tsukasa suspects that Leo has likely had equal fantasies of his own.

He doesn’t want to wait a second longer.

This time, Tsukasa’s hands cradle Leo’s head as he returns to their kiss. But the moment has already shifted, and as Leo rearranges himself to fit against his junior’s lap, Tsukasa’s heart races at the thought of what’s to come.

The next words against Tsukasa’s lips provide a hint. “If you want to spend the night—” (not a question; an assumption) “if you want to spend the night, you have to let the others know, Suo~” His voice draw out those last two syllables in an unfairly tantalizing way.

Tsukasa makes an involuntary noise, either of lust or reluctance or some combination of the two. At this, the composer pulls away to let out a belly laugh.

“I fail to see what’s funny...,” Tsukasa mutters, more to his wounded pride than anyone else.

“Heh, sorry, sorry.” Leo, now fully in Tsukasa’s lap, lets his forearms rest against Tsukasa’s shoulders, plays with the back of his hair between his fingertips. “Look, I’m even being the responsible one. Text Sena before he comes banging on my door, okay~? Suo?”

Before Tsukasa can even imagine what sort of shameless lie he’d offer Izumi in this situation, his hand freezes at his pocket. Empty. Tsukasa winces, and Leo tilts his head to one side. “What’s wrong?”

“S... Sena-senpai still has my phone...,” he admits, and Leo, to his credit, only laughs about half as hard as the last time.

“That’s right! Suo was a bad boy at his birthday dinner, wasn’t he? Sena sounded like an angry mother and everything. I bet you regret it now! Wahahah!”

As much as Tsukasa wants to regain some control over the situation, he finds it rather difficult with Leo nestled over his lap. (Somehow, he would have assumed that the person gently straddling him would be a more submissive party in such a position. Obviously not.) “You’re certainly laughing hard for someone also inconvenienced by the situation...,” he quips. “Tell me, do you intend to walk back to Sena-senpai’s apartment and tell him our change in plans? I’m sure he’ll find it amusing.” At that, Tsukasa squeezes gently on Leo’s lower thighs, and he delights in the way his senior jolts in his grasp. Perhaps he has some power here, after all.

Recovering, Leo tsks in an animated way. “Suo, Suo, you have no imagination at all!” He produces something from his own jacket pocket, and it takes Tsukasa a moment to register that Leo actually has his phone today.

“Oh! You have one too, of course. Well, thank goodness...,” Tsukasa mumbles, watching Leo turn on his phone and tap through the lock screen. “Just let him know that we... um, that we decided to have a meeting....” Tsukasa’s voice trails off, and his eyes lower down Leo’s body. The composer is wiggling his hips slightly as he taps away at his phone screen. Tsukasa is suddenly made painfully aware of the miniscule distance between Leo’s crotch and his own, barely more than the length of his palm. He’d imagined countless encounters like this, but to know that a real one is just inches away has his head swimming. It hardly feels real.

“A- a meeting between kings,” he adds absentmindedly, daring to let one of his hands trace up the side of Leo’s thigh. It takes all of his delicate willpower not to squeeze at it, to watch Leo’s hips jerk forward again in shock and need. Instead, he draws his fingers back down, gently, the way they came. “After all, you have much wisdom to impart to me still.” He draws up his fingers again, letting them rise a little higher this time. “Much wisdom... and... and-- are you still typing?”

“Nn--” Leo continues to tap at the screen, but the way he lifts his phone up above his head is a dead giveaway.

“Leo-san,” Tsukasa says firmly. He reaches up to grab the phone, but Leo falls back, tumbling back onto the couch without a care as he starts to tap faster.

“Allllmost~”

“Leo-san!” Tsukasa reaches for the phone, but Leo presses a foot into his chest, preventing him from moving any closer. “What are you writing? Please let me see!”

“Aaaand sent!” Leo jabs at the phone one last time with a sense of finality, then buries it against his chest, curling up into a ball as Tsukasa grabs for the device. “Wahahah, it’s too late, too late! It doesn’t matter anymore, Suo...!”

“Wh.... Like hell it doesn’t matter! I just want to... see what you’ve....” Tsukasa tries to loosen Leo’s grip on the phone, but slippery as ever, Leo deftly rolls over the side of the couch, landing on his hands and knees before racing toward another room. Tsukasa follows right behind him.

It’s no surprise that Leo laughs all the way to the bedroom, his delighted cackles ringing through the entire apartment even as he flops over onto the bed, shielding the phone against his chest. But if pressed, Tsukasa would struggle to explain away the grin on his lips, the laughter that escapes from his own mouth, crawling over Leo as he lumbers across the mattress. Their limbs tangle together, Leo wiggling forward, Tsukasa trying to pull him back. Finally, with one desperate stretch of the arm, Leo tosses the phone toward the wall, where it topples over the side of the bed. The pair hear it hit the floor with a clatter.

Tsukasa eyes the gap between the bed and the wall, wondering whether it’s even wide enough to fit his arm through. He groans softly at the thought of retrieving the device.

“ _Suo_ ~”

And then Tsukasa looks down, and all thoughts of the phone escape him.

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but Leo manages to lie flat below him, arms stretched out at his sides, hair spilling from his ponytail. The way he smiles up at Tsukasa is nothing less than inviting. The way his chest rises and falls as he catches his breath from their game of chase brings dangerous thoughts to the young heir’s mind.

Tsukasa swallows heavily, hands balling into the sheets of Leo’s bed. “Oh....” Everything in his conscience tells him to move away, while everything in his body tells him to press in closer, to take all of Leo for himself. “Um--”

Suddenly, his head spins. The room rotates around him, and it’s not until Tsukasa’s back hits the mattress that he understands he hasn’t completely lost his senses, hasn’t gone delirious from anticipation. No, Leo has taken advantage of his hesitation and deftly switched their positions. Now the composer looms over him, his face shrouded in warm shadows, eyes catching a glint of light from his bedside lamp. Leo grins, like he’s finally caught his prey.

His voice comes out breathy and low. “Too slow....”

This time, they seem to melt into each other’s touch. Leo settles himself lower while they kiss, their chests meeting, their limbs finding comfortable positions. Ordinarily, Tsukasa is the type to feel ever so slightly out of place wherever he goes. Though he feigns confidence, contact from others always puts him somewhat on edge. So how could he feel so comfortable now, with Leo’s fingers tangled in his hair, Leo’s heartbeat thrumming against his chest? Truly, his former king seems to work miracles.

A caveat, however—the more relaxed Tsukasa becomes, the more discomfort he feels within his starchy, buttoned-down outfit. This won’t do. He still feels a bit of regret over letting Leo claim the upper hand, so here, he decides to be bold.

With a trembling hand, Tsukasa works the buttons of Leo’s shirts, opening it little by little. Though Leo grins against their kiss, he says nothing, simply following suit on Tsukasa’s own clothing.

Shirts and pants are thrown to the floor in a daze. In the process, Tsukasa manages to right their position on the bed, settling against Leo’s pillows. Finally in a comfortable position and stripped down to boxers, their kiss grows slow and affectionate.

To Tsukasa, feeling Leo’s skin against his own almost doesn’t register as real. He’s suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to look at Leo, to take in the sight of his bare skin, not under the flourescent lights of a changing room but here in this intimate setting. Truth be told, he’s craved it for a long time.

He tries to be sly, to tilt into their kiss and chance a peek at Leo’s body arched over his own. He realizes too late when Leo peeks back how obvious it is.

Leo breaks the kiss, chuckling. “Hm? What’re you acting so sneaky for, Suo~? Embarrassed?”

“No, of course not,” Tsukasa protests, but he freezes as Leo sits up, straddling over his hips to render them fully exposed to one another. Breath caught in his throat, Tsukasa tries to school his expression as he takes in the sight of Leo’s lean body, watches Leo casually free his loose ponytail and let long orange hair fall over his shoulder.

He looks beautiful, Tsukasa thinks. Spellbinding. And then Tsukasa’s eyes trace lower, and he feels his cheeks grow hot at the sight of the hardening length visible through Leo’s boxers. Before he can stop himself, Tsukasa peeks further down. A feeling of intense shame strikes in his chest when Tsukasa has to acknowledge that he himself is already twice as aroused.

“A-all right,” he stammers, trying to pull Leo by the arm. “Come back here now.”

“Mm-m,” Leo says with a shake of his head. Already seeming distracted, he moves to one side and lowers himself down beside Tsukasa, head close to his chest. He says nothing while glancing up and down Tsukasa’s body. Tsukasa squirms under his gaze. He can recognize that look in Leo’s eyes, alight as they are when he’s fixated on a composition. Inspiration, he would say.

“Suo is so pretty,” he breathes. “Almost like a real prince. Prettier.” He licks his lips. “ _Suo_ , I want to touch you.”

Leo is close. He exhales against Tsukasa’s chest when he speaks, and Tsukasa can only return a shaky nod, thoughts swimming. “All right.”

At this, Leo grins, some of the reverence of the moment lost to mischief and excitement. He leans down to pepper kisses across Tsukasa’s chest, up toward his collarbone, then against his neck. Tsukasa closes his eyes as he surrenders to the sensation of teeth nipping across the delicate parts of his skin. A heavy breath quakes from his lips. Tsukasa feels a hand draw up his torso, then gasps involuntarily when Leo rubs a thumb over his nipple.

He can feel Leo’s mouth curl into a smile on the nape of his neck. As though searching for a bigger response, the rubbing turns into a pinch, and Tsukasa jolts in response.

“L-Leo-san...!”

Leo chuckles. “Hm, it’s sensitive? Do you ever touch yourself like this, Suo...?”

Tsukasa throws a hand over his eyes and can feel his burning blush under his palm. “No, I haven’t,” he responds honestly. “It’s... frankly, embarrassing.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Leo says, moving his hand away, though he doesn’t sound sorry at all. Tsukasa has only a moment to collect his thoughts before he can feel Leo’s hand inching back down his torso, this time wandering in a direction that makes his stomach flip in anticipation. Tsukasa’s hand is still covering his eyes when Leo’s lips finally leave his neck, but he knows without looking that Leo is staring at him.

“What about here?” Fingertips glide over fabric.

Thank _god_ he doesn’t wait for a response. Leo runs a palm over Tsukasa’s length, still straining in his boxers. Tsukasa curses under his breath.

It seems that Leo is done playing games. He grasps Tsukasa’s cock, as fully as the layer of fabric will allow. Just that amount of pressure, and Tsukasa already knows that he’s doomed. With his free hand, Leo pulls Tsukasa’s palm away from his face, gently turns Tsukasa’s head until he can look him in the eyes. Despite the clouded-over look of lust that Leo returns, the hot shade of pink on Leo’s cheeks, Tsukasa’s instinct is to be embarrassed. But he doesn’t protest.

Bickering now might compel Leo to stop. And the last thing that he wants is for Leo to stop touching him.

Instead, he squeezes his eyes tight, ducking his head and breathing softly into the space between their chests. Leo chuckles above him, and when that hand pulls away, Tsukasa can’t help but whimper in frustration.

“Let me just....” Leo doesn’t bother to explain before hooking his fingers on Tsukasa’s boxers and tugging them down his thighs. Desperate to be touched again, Tsukasa’s arches his body to let Leo easily take them off. He finds himself holding a breath that doesn’t release until Leo has nestled back against him. When Leo pushes his body against Tsukasa, the young heir rolls onto his side easily, feeling boneless and malleable and desperate to the core.

In this position, Leo presses himself hard against Tsukasa’s back, put his lips against his ear. “Perfect,” he whispers, reaching over Tsukasa’s hip and taking his length in one hand once again. “Perfect, perfect, that’s perfect....”

He repeats the word breathlessly, like an incantation.

Tsukasa’s body arches involuntarily, his back pressed firm against Leo and his chest exposed to cold air as Leo strokes at his cock, falling into a steady rhythm.

“ _Mm_ \--” Tsukasa hums, thoughts incoherent as Leo touches him. It’s so good, so different than he imagined, so different from touching himself, so much better in every way--

Leo’s other hand slides beneath Tsukasa’s torso and plays with one of his nipples. Tsukasa moans without thinking, blood pulsing as sensations overwhelm him.

In this position, Leo plays him like an instrument, hands touching the sensitive areas of his body. With his face turned against a pillow, Tsukasa moans weakly. His entire body, exposed and facing out toward the empty bedroom, thrums with pleasure. His head swims, and it takes a moment to register when Leo starts speaking behind him.

“Did you ever imagine your king with you like this, Suo?”

Tsukasa shudders. “ _Ahh...!_ ” He’s not sure whether it’s the verbal taunt or the way Leo circles a thumb around the head of his cock, but it makes him feel crazy. He nods in the affirmative, if only to grant Leo some satisfaction in return.

“Is that good? But I’m glad, ahh, I wonder what you must’ve imagined.” The hand around Tsukasa grows tighter, his movements more frantic, as though Leo himself is losing control at the very thought. Tsukasa shudders a moan as Leo breathes words against the nape of his neck. He vaguely registers the feeling of Leo’s fully-hard length against him.

“But you’ve changed,” Leo sighs, “haven’t you? And you’ve grown, haven’t you....” His eases up only slightly, but it’s enough to bring Tsukasa tumbling back to Earth from whatever cloud he was gliding on. “Mm, that’s right, Suo is _my_ king now....”

Tsukasa’s eyes blearily blink open.

“I wonder,” Leo breathes, “what will you do with the real thing...?”

The moment Tsukasa realizes he’s being coaxed, their positions quickly change. His instinct, the stubborn part of him that won’t back down from a challenge, practically moves on its own. He’s able to twist them around, and now, Tsukasa is gazing down at Leo. His legs straddle the composer’s waist, his hands gently pin those thin arms down on either side of the pillow. And as the mental fog of ecstacy thins, Tsukasa sees that Leo is grinning, beaconing this reaction.

“Suo,” he breathes. His gaze belies a desire tinged by softness and undeniable affection.

Tsukasa takes one hand away, the other still holding Leo’s wrist, and moves it down Leo’s body. He daringly slides below Leo’s boxers. When he takes Leo’s length in his hand, he watches those green eyes shut tight and a heavy breath escape his thin body.

“I....” Tsukasa swallows heavily. “I’ll show you... what I’ve wanted to do.”

His own proclamation manages to lend him some confidence.

Tsukasa carefully studies Leo’s reaction. Thankfully, Leo is quite an expressive person. Eyes still closed, he bites down gently on his lower lip, gnawing just a bit harder as Tsukasa begins to move his hand. Tsukasa knows he’s headed in the right direction when he tightens his grip just to the point that Leo gasps, reddened lips parting.

Tsukasa’s chest fills with a sudden and overwhelming feeling, gazing down at Leo’s unrestrained expression of rising pleasure. The emotion is warm and intense and he can’t think too hard about it now, about what it means, although truthfully all he wants to do in this moment is sink into it, to let it overtake him, to somehow map out this anticipation in soft bites and kisses against Leo’s bare skin. Instead, Tsukasa focuses on the task in front of him, focuses on making Leo feel as good as he already has. He could swear that if he was put on this earth for one purpose, it was this.

Though he falls into a rhythm that seems to suit Leo—if those expressions are any indication—Tsukasa finds his movement somewhat difficult in this position. Unstradling Leo’s body, he nestles to one side at a more comfortable angle and watches Leo’s profile as he responds to his touch. He watches the crease in Leo’s forehead as his eyebrows gently furrow, the soft parting of his lips as he takes in shaky breaths. Watches until Leo turns against his body, tucking his head below Tsukasa’s chin.

Tsukasa takes this opportunity to wrap his other arm below Leo’s waist, to pull him in closer. Leo’s bare skin is hot and damp with sweat against his own. “Nnngh....” Leo grunts tiny noises against Tsukasa’s chest. “Ah, Suo.... That’s good, you’re doing good....”

But it’s not enough. Tsukasa pulls back a bit, breathing soft words against Leo’s head.

“Leo-san... look at-- me?” It’s not intended to be a question, but Tsukasa’s voice tilts up at the very end against his will.

Leo grants his wish. Their eyes meet, and Tsukasa can only process the desperate look on the other’s face, knowing that he is responsible for it. He kisses Leo, or perhaps Leo kisses him, or perhaps they are compelled by the same inevitability.

In their meeting of lips and tongues and teeth, Tsukasa decides that he needs to go further. He slides his hand out of Leo’s boxers, (Leo whines in a way that makes him feel like this is payback) and then he tugs at the waistband of his boxers until he’s able to slide them off his body. Now fully exposed, Leo doesn’t miss a beat. He swings one leg over Tsukasa’s hip, pressing close and grasping at Tsukasa’s length, and at last this controlled solo becomes a fast-crescendoing duet.

Their hands stroke each other in a similar frantic rhythm. They both press closer until they are grinding together, their hands rearranging to grasp each other at once, adding pressure to their desperate unison movement. Leo makes a broken noise, and then the kiss grows shallow as they can only pant and moan against each other’s lips. Leo’s mouth moves in a way that would indicate he’s trying to form words, though nothing comprehensible comes out. Still, the sound coaxes Tsukasa further. The mattress creaks below them in an unsteady rhythm.

And tucked into each other’s arms, Tsukasa and Leo grind shaking hips together in Leo’s bed, chasing after a mounting climax. Tsukasa had long imagined a night quite unlike this one. He’d pictured a first time far more careful and deliberate, shy and even romantic. But he has no regrets—after all, how could it be anything but this? Anything but at ardent supernova. A meeting of intense desires, of months-long longing and a desperate need to give one another everything, anything, all at once.

Leo’s pace quickens, and he ducks suddenly into Tsukasa’s shoulder. “Suo,” he breathes, “Suo... nn, _Tsukasa_....”

Tsukasa’s heart jumps in his chest, but it’s Leo who finishes first, shaky hand tightening as he releases into the space between them. Tsukasa hadn’t expected this. Feeling Leo’s body stiffen first, then grow limp as he slowly exhales against Tsukasa’s shoulder, the sound of his given name from Leo’s lips still in the air, is not something Tsukasa had prepared his heart for tonight. His hands tremble, and it takes only a moment before he reaches his own climax with a whimper.

Still clinging tightly to one another, their breathing gradually slows. It could be one minute or several before Leo finally rolls onto his side. Too hazy and blissful to think clearly, Tsukasa barely manages to keep himself from whining when Leo’s body separates from his own.

Though his eyes are closed, he can sense Leo reaching over him to take something from the bedside table. A moment later, there’s a soft pressure against his stomach, and Tsukasa looks down to find Leo holding a tissue box, gently wiping the mess from his torso.

“O-oh...,” Tsukasa stammers, embarrassed. “You don’t have to-- I mean, I can...”

Leo cocks his head quizzically. “Hm? You don’t want me to?”

“That’s....” The sentence trails off. Leo smiles, inferring Tsukasa’s feelings, and continues cleaning up.

Tsukasa can think of nothing to say or do but watch Leo clean their mess with an expression both tender and diligent. How odd. It’s rare to see his senior so focused on anything other than composing. Especially something so... considerate?

A new kind of softness blossoms in Tsukasa’s chest, and he finds himself forced to look away. He can feel Leo’s stare, but if Leo notices the hot blush rising to Tsukasa’s face, he doesn’t mention it.

In a few minutes, after Leo has finished cleaning them both and thrown away dirty tissues, they settle side-by-side in bed once again with a thin blanket pulled up to their waists.

Leo smiles. ”Suo,” he says, softly combing fingers through Tsukasa’s bangs. “Happy birthday~”

“Th-thank you....” Tsukasa clasps his own hands against his chest, trying to find the right words. “Thank you. It has been, sincerely... a wonderful day.”

The response falls far short of what he means to say. And truly, there is still so much to say. These quiet minutes have not been nearly long enough to collect his thoughts.

So, ready to fill the silence, Leo draws his hand away and speaks again. “You know,” he says, a lilt of mischief in his voice, “when I get back to Japan--”

Tsukasa cuts in. “I’d like to take you on a date.”

“Ah?” Leo’s eyebrows arch up in gentle surprise. He’s struck silent as Tsukasa clears his throat, then begins to elaborate.

“Um... I realize that probably isn’t what you were going to suggest, but nonetheless, before we do... anything else, I would like to take you out on a real date.” Tsukasa forces himself to watch Leo’s expression. “Dinner. Or... perhaps, even just a walk. Just the two of us.”

Leo gives no clear reaction just yet. It’s nerve wracking, so Tsukasa averts his gaze and tries to barrel through. “Whether you agree to it or not... know that I’ve enjoyed this. Truly. No part of me shall regret this night. However, moving forward, I... I don’t want this to simply be--”

A finger presses against his lips, and Tsukasa is forced to fall silent. Leo wears a warm smile that gives him some relief. “Sh,” he says, then draws his hand away. “Don’t say the rest, okay?”

Tsukasa frowns. “I apologize, Leo-san, but I really think that I should. It’s important to know that we’re on the same page.”

“We are though,” Leo says plainly. “At least, I think we are? I guess you could’ve been about to say anything. Like that you’re actually just trying to butter me up before you take me back to your home planet, or something. Or maybe you’re going to interrogate me for my secrets?”

“What secrets...,” Tsukasa mumbles, then shakes his head. “I believe we’re getting off-topic.”

“Right. What I’m saying is, there’s always a chance that we’ll misunderstand each other, and we’ll mess up, and this will all disappear. But....” Leo smiles. “I don’t think we are. And the idea that we’re actually thinking and feeling the exact same thing right now, hoping for the same outcome, without even using words....” He shakes his head, as though it’s all he can do. “That’s just too good. Too exciting.

“There’s always gonna be time for those fancy words for yours. But, sorry. I don’t want to hear them now. Not just yet. Please, Suo?”

Tsukasa cannot possibly understand the person lying beside him. That’s what he’s always believed, but now, he finds himself smiling involuntarily. He feels emboldened enough to reach between them and take Leo’s hand in his own, to entwine their fingers together and pull Leo’s knuckles against his lips.

“So incomprehensible,” he breathes. “But all right.”

They lie like this in comfortable silence for a long while, Tsukasa eventually pulling the blanket further up their bodies. He can’t fall asleep just yet, he knows. But let him just relax like this for a bit longer. Both he and Leo close their eyes, falling into the comfortable silence that now feels warm with understanding.

Minutes drag on, and like this, he really may have fallen asleep. But a small sound drags Tsukasa back to the present moment. A tiny hum that he could have ignored, had he not remembered the forgotten object currently buzzing against the floorboards.

Tsukasa’s eyes flit open, and he finds Leo wearing a nervous expression. “Is that your phone?” he says, and sits up without waiting for an answer. He’s barely able to squeeze his arm in the gap between the bedframe and the wall, but his fingertips brush against the device, and he manages to fish it up.

He taps in Leo’s passcode (known to everyone in Knights and regularly forgotten by Leo himself), then opens his text notifications. “What did you tell them...,” Tsukasa sighs as he finds the most recent conversation.

“Nothing!” Leo insists, now sitting up in bed. “I mean, nothing bad? I said what you said! The things you told me to say!”

“I find that hard to believe.” Tsukasa ignores Leo’s protests, finally landing in their Knights group text. He scans over three recent messages, starting at the bottom with the most recent.

First, from Ritsu: “ _gross_ ”

Above that, Izumi: “ _I will be at your door at 6 AM tomorrow. You will BOTH be dressed and ready to go to the airport. You will not make me wait. I seriously dont want to hear it_ ”

Finally, the earliest text, from Arashi: “ _(。･o･｡)_ ”

And above that, a large blue bubble, Leo’s most recent message to the group:

“ _suo staying here 2nite. decided 2 have meetng. kings meeting. more wisdom 2 impart b4 he leaves. wisdom and ???? ok.. dont wwait up_ ”

Tsukasa shoots a glare over the top of the phone.

“See, I was writing what you told me to, so-- oh, that’s a scary face.” Leo raises his arms defensively. “I did my best, you didn’t give me enough time! It’s hard to type on that little screen! I hate ‘em! If we ask me, I think we should get rid of those things and go back to writing letters! And no, we won’t have to wait for the post office, because they can teach pigeons how to deliver them, too!”

Tsukasa tsks. “Such nonsense.” He tosses the phone to one side, then makes a move toward Leo. “Do you even hear yourself sometimes?”

Leo blinks. “Are you... mad? _Hup_ \--” He makes an exaggerated noise as Tsukasa pushes him back onto the mattress. “Because that’s not very fair if you are...!”

“So childish.” Tsukasa frowns, but there’s no malice behind it. He tilts his head thoughtfully. “Whose right is it to decide what’s fair? Last I checked, it’s _my_ birthday for another twenty minutes. I feel it my privilege to select a punishment that fits the crime.”

The last thing that Tsukasa sees, before he ducks down to press his mouth against the side of Leo’s neck, is a nervous grin frozen on the composer’s face. He knows that he’s being just as ridiculous, but as he smiles against Leo’s warm skin, Tsukasa can’t bring himself to care.

He’s only seventeen, after all. Isn’t he allowed a little childishness, too?


End file.
